Logic
by sophiexindeed
Summary: Looking back, Light had always known this would happen. After all, it was only logical. M for grown-ups.
1. Biology

**Logic**

_Four chapters and 10 scenes, detailing the progression of an inevitable union and one stubborn soldier's struggle against it.  
_

* * *

**i. biology**

x.x.x.-the first dance-.x.x.x

Light's cursory examination of the stadium-esque Palumpolum center confirmed all the men who previously held her and her young charge at gunpoint were no longer a threat. Her grip on the Blazefire Saber relaxed, although she inwardly roiled with irritation; Sergeant Lightning Farron in need of a couple of heroes to save her. She shoved her young charge at Snow unceremoniously, eyeing both him and his unique (albeit gorgeous) female companion distastefully.

"Take care of him," the soldier bit out brusquely, leaning the saber back in her grip and turning away.

"No, Light, listen to me!"

"Get moving."

"No, you don't understand!" pleaded Snow. "Serah's all right! She'll turn back!"

"_Take care of Hope," _Light repeated, heavily emphasizing her words. Trying to get her point across to Snow was difficult when he wouldn't shut up.

His pleas were wasted breath, for she was already sprinting towards Felix Heights. The former sergeant's ears tuned into the sound of an alarmed and inexperienced PSICOM squad around the corner. She silently slipped closer, pressing her back to the adjacent building for cover. Before she could raise hell, Snow's new friend quietly darted to her; the brunette's only response to that arched cherry blossom pink eyebrow was an infectious grin.

"You looked like you needed some company," murmured her new comrade, "and I'm not about to leave a lady all by herself."

One of the first things Light noticed was a peculiar accent that she couldn't quite place, though it sounded quite charming. Nevertheless, she rolled her eyes and turned her head to listen to the panicked squad. She motioned for Fang to follow her lead and rushed the unsuspecting squad, startling the badly under-trained PSICOM soldiers. Those milliseconds were all she needed to cross the distance between her and the closest unwitting victim; before he knew it, one of the dreaded l'Cie had severely burned a good portion of his body. The pain was excruciating, until a brunette's lance separated his head from his spine and granted him a quick death.

The lethal pair moved as one. To the stunned and scrambling PSICOM squad, it was as if the l'Cie had choreographed the fight beforehand, or shared some freaky psychic l'Cie link. Perhaps on some level it was true. Both the exotic huntress and the alluring ex-sergeant were vastly experienced in the art of combat; words were unnecessary when they could just as easily predict the other's intentions by body language alone. Lightning was true to her name, dashing through to opponents with unmatched speed and delivering multiple blows in the blink of an eye before jumping away to recover before hitting the next target. Her anonymous partner, she noted, relied on her strength, stamina, and intuition; she could just as easily skewer a PSICOM goon with the sharp end of her lance as she could knock another flat on his ass with the wooden shaft. The two warriors made short work of the comparatively inexperienced PSICOM recruits; in approximately 70 seconds, the squad had gone from four men to one. After a debilitating chain of Blazefire Saber slashes and bullets left the last PSICOM goon stumbling, the huntress swooped in on easy prey and severed his spinal cord with one swing of her Bladed Spear.

Light couldn't help but grin in the alluring stranger's direction when the fight was over, and she was pleased to see it returned in kind. She had never been teamed up with someone she could consider an equal. She took the opportunity to study the taller woman, who was currently crouched next to their victims as she rummaged through their pockets. She had never seen a woman that looked anything like that before; Cocoon's civilian women were normally soft, both emotionally and physically, just like the men. The first distinguishing characteristic that leaped to mind was that distinctive foreign lilt; noticeable without being unintelligible, making the woman's throaty timbre seem that much more hypnotic. Underneath flawlessly tanned skin, she perceived the rippling of powerful muscle; enough to lend impressive power to her blows, and yet remain unmistakably feminine. There was a thick black tribal tattoo on the huntress's left arm, which looked rather like the skull of some savage beast, and Lightning could only imagine how painful getting such a large and dark tattoo must have been. Her hair gave the impression of being wild and untamed but was, in fact, rather clean. What the soldier liked the most out of all the stranger's lovely qualities were her eyes. They were a gorgeous jade color, with a thin outer ring of very dark blue. She couldn't deny it, the strangely foreign woman was incredibly...appealing.

"Enjoying the view, love?"

The strawberry blonde snapped out of her reverie, trying not to do something incredibly stupid out of embarrassment.

"I must have spaced out while waiting for you to finish looting corpses," Light reasoned, steadying her voice, and immediately sought to change the subject before the huntress could begin to pester her. "What's your name?"

"Fang. And yourself?"

"Lightning." _Thank Etro, she dropped it._

She didn't truly appreciate her luck until much later, when she realized Fang would love to pester her until the day she died.

x.x.x.-the unfortunate confession-.x.x.x

Not even Fang's intoxicating lilt could ease the anger that was beginning to fester inside her. Out of all the people in the world to finally be attracted to, it had to be a Pulsian. And not just any Pulsian, but the Pulsian who could be directly blamed for her sister's crystal imprisonment and the harrowing situation she found herself trapped in.

"When we came out of crystal stasis, we didn't remember our Focus or what we'd done. All we could do was wander Cocoon, looking for what we'd lost..." Fang half murmured, leaning against the side of a building. Her demeanor stilled slightly as she remembered that feeling of panic and desperation

Light pursed her lips as she fought to conceal the depth of her emotions. She exhaled quietly and kept her eyes on Fang's, hanging on to every word of the story. For some awful reason, her attraction to Fang made these little nuggets of information much more difficult to digest. _At least it's not all bad, _she thought to herself. _If Fang and Vanille woke up from crystal stasis, then maybe Serah will too._

"By the time I took care of 'em all, Vanille was long gone," concluded the taller woman, having seated herself on a thick pipe that ran along the wall.

"After that, Raines and his cavalry found me. I never stopped searching for Vanille, but I couldn't find her. Her, or our Focus."

"So, you're telling me Serah will come back to life someday, too?" Light inquired with a hint of disbelief; she didn't want to get her hopes up and have them crushed _again._

Fang sighed heavily and looked up from her lap to the carnation haired beauty. _Didn't think they made vipers like goddesses. _She rather thought a smile would look much better than the current jaw clenching.

"Yep. We didn't do our job right. That's why it made her a l'Cie. We messed up. Sorry."

Although Fang looked genuinely apologetic, it didn't stop Light from backhanding her hard enough to startle nearby PSICOM guards.

"That it?" inquired the Pulsian, slowly moving her head back into its previous position. The pretty pink haired soldier had a very bad temper on her.

"You sure better hope so," Lightning nearly growled. "But whether we're square, that's up to Serah."

"You sound exactly like Snow," Fang chided. "And _he_ didn't _hit_ me."

"Wait, he already knows this?" Light demanded, making a face at the repulsive comparison. She turned away from Fang and gazed at Palumpolum's skyline, feeling incredibly indignant about the flow of information in their little group.

Fang pushed herself off of the metal pipe she'd been sitting on and stretched her hands skyward, oblivious to the soldier's sour mood.

"Wow. That's a load off. Glad I apologized," she admitted, stretching out like a cat.

"You apologized so you'd feel better?"

"Guess so," the taller woman acquiesced amiably, calmly ignoring her companion's acrimonious attitude.

"How about you? Feel any better now that you hit me?" she teased. If she was completely honest with herself, she enjoyed teasing the tightly wound soldier a little bit more than necessary.

Light huffed, her frustration evident.

"It didn't change anything."

"Tell that to my jaw," Fang groused, rubbing the stinging area that had borne the brunt of Lightning's temper.

x.x.x.-the much needed release-.x.x.x

_"Hey Lightning."_

_"Call me Light."_

_"Did you see Vanille's brand?"_

_"No."_

_"Mm. No, huh? Want to know how long until it's Cie'th city? Just look at your brand. You start getting more arrows, and then finally an eye. Once it opens all the way, you're done. Let's have a look. Don't be shy." _

_Fang's nimble fingers slowly and sensually unzipped her brown jacket, gently prying the fabric apart so her hungry eyes could feast on alabaster skin. They settled on Light's brand, still in its beginning stages. She gently traced the lines of the brand with a slightly calloused finger, smiling when Light's breath hitched in her throat._

_"Nowhere near, you got time," assured the Pulsian in a low, intoxicating murmur._

_Light's heartbeat raced underneath her fingertips and she crushed her lips to Fang's in a searing kiss. The hands switched from tentatively exploring her breasts to firmly grasping her shoulders to pushing her back against a soft surface (a bed?) and suddenly she felt the weight of the warrior's body and her hands on her breasts and a knee gently coaxing her thighs apart-_

The young sergeant's face contorted in pleasure as her back arched off the soft covers, one hand buried between her legs and the other stifling a moan. She remained still for a good half a minute while her body pulsed with pleasure, then slowly relaxed against the covers. Her eyelids squeezed shut and she mouthed a thank you to the Maker, as a warm sense of peace flooded her body and replaced the prior hungry, desperate want. The soldier was loathe to admit she'd been on edge since they'd arrived at the Estheim home, and had nearly kissed Hope's father upon learning there was a guest bedroom _with a lock._

With a heavy sigh, Light withdrew her right hand from between her thighs and swung her feet off the bed. She half stumbled towards the adjacent bathroom and freshened up, then readjusted her undergarments and mini-skirt and zipped up her jacket. _Get it together, soldier. She's just a very, very irritating female, _Light thought to herself as she gazed at the woman in the mirror. Her back went ramrod straight and she steeled her gaze, so that the only hint of her prior activities was the lingering sensation in her loins and some very choice mental images.

_It's just simple biology at work; a normal physiological reaction to appealing female anatomy__. _Light nodded to herself and exited the bathroom, every bit the selfless, fearless leader once more. She had to check on Snow and apologize to him for being a complete ass, and after that...Etro knows what. Trivialities, like these superficial feelings, would only serve to distract her.

* * *

This is the first of four chapters, but thankfully I know where I'm going so I'll actually finish it and stuff. Feel free to nitpick grammar or spelling, the internet is my beta.


	2. Chemistry

_Finally managed to finish part ii. Part iii's done, I'll upload it tomorrow. Can't say I'm as happy with this as I am with the other two but it had to get done one way or another.  
_

* * *

**ii. chemistry **

x.x.x.-the forbidden fruit-.x.x.x

The Cocoon-born's first encounter with Gran Pulse flora was going remarkably well, thanks to their sergeant's uncanny intuition and mastery over her weapon. Fang would never openly admit it to anyone, but if she was perfectly honest with herself, she had to acknowledge Light was nothing short of a battlefield prodigy. Though there was a world of difference between the fluffy kittens on Cocoon and the beasts of Pulse, she was quick and deadly as ever, a sharp contrast to her bumbling allies.

_Light's something special, _she concluded inwardly, leaping into the fray just as Snow began to falter. _She was born to fight. Just like me. _And Fang felt a little bit less guilty when faced with her increasing attraction to the enigmatic pink soldier.

"OY!" Fang shouted at the weakened flan just as Snow had begun to falter, and leaped into the fray in front of him. She shifted to a defensive position, her lance pointing downwards; there was no need for her to leap onto the offensive just yet. A flurry of elementally infused strikes, followed by a powerful Fira from the swiftly improving boy Light had taken under her wing, and it was all over for the flan. She relaxed from her stance and offered Snow a hand up, pulling the big lug up into standing position.

Light, she'd noticed, was becoming much less than vocal about her gratitude; she didn't even glance in her direction. It was as if someone snuck into her little pink head in the middle of the night and flipped on the switch that turned on bitch mode after they'd left the Estheim home.

_Must be 'cause I caught her staring at me like she hadn't gotten any in months_, thought Fang with fiendish glee and winked when Light caught her gaze; oh, that was _definitely _a blush and a scowl.

"Let's go," the soldier bit out brusquely and stormed deeper into Vallis Media, the l'Cie falling into position behind their fearless leader. Fang fell in step next to Vanille and let her mind wander as they walked. Naturally, it wandered to Light.

It had all started with a glance at the most beautiful cerulean eyes she'd ever seen, back in Palumpolum. Persian pink hair framed a breathtakingly perfect heart shaped face, cascading gently down her shoulder in soft waves on one side and defying gravity with its spiky straightness on the other. Gorgeously salmon lips with just a hint of pout completed the look, and Fang had a hard time imagining a future in which she didn't get the opportunity to kiss them daily.

And the way the soldier had stared at Fang after their first battle together had made it obvious it was on her mind too. She'd licked her bottom lip and damn near devoured the huntress with her eyes, while Fang politely pretended to ignore it. Didn't want to spook her prey and all. Then, before she could even decide how to approach the prickly soldier, she completely clammed up and shut her out. That was why Fang had developed a nearly pathological need to embarrass the otherwise stoic warrior; if she was going to pretend the chemistry between them didn't exist, then Fang would just have to remind her by setting those cheeks on fire.

That is, until the huntress caught her prey.

x.x.x.-the achilles heel-.x.x.x

As the first few rays peeked over the far away mountains of the Archylte Steppe, Fang rose from her mat. Her sensitive hearing picked up the angry grumbles, immediately recognizing them as Light's waking up noises. Their eyes met, and Fang's lips quirked into a smirk. She got up, stretching lazily, then brushed the dirt off of her clothes.

"Ready to go, sunshine?" Fang thought the nickname was fitting, given how Light always seemed to wake up in such a sour mood. She wondered what her siren dreamed about.

"Tch. Come on," Light growled and stormed away from the sleeping group, far enough into the plains of the Steppe so as to not wake up the others with her morning activities. She unsheathed her gunblade in one swift movement; the cold, damp morning air could wake her up better than any cup of coffee.

Fang bent down to pick up her lance and jogged to meet Light. She halted to a stop a couple of feet from the soldier and pointed her lance downward in a basic defensive position. Their eyes met, and she nodded her consent.

It was _so_ on.

Light was a blur of movement, anywhere and everywhere at once. At any moment, she was either dancing away from the tip of Fang's lance or rushing in to strike at what seemed like a weak point in her target's defense. She could never seem to pierce her opponent's steel guard, and it was becoming increasingly frustrating. Her movements grew faster and more erratic, as if she _needed_ to land a blow-

And that was when Fang finally struck. Her lance came down on Light's right hand _hard_, knocking the soldier's weapon out of her hand. She shifted her movements slightly and the wooden section of the lance suddenly drove Light to the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

Fang triumphantly sat on the hips of her prey, tossing her lance aside and pinning Light's wrists on either side of her head before Light could squirm away and use her speed to her advantage again. She grinned down at the fuming soldier, clearly enjoying her victory.

"That's why power always trumps speed, little one," Fang explained in a condescending tone, loving that slight shiver the soldier tried to hide. "Once I've got you trapped, there really ain't much you can do about it."

The way Light growled only made her laugh.

x.x.x.-the beast in the beauty-.x.x.x

Fang rounded the corner and there was her pink haired siren, sagging against the cliff behind her as she glared out into the darkness of the northern Archylte Steppe. There was no doubt in her mind her quarry had heard her coming, she'd made no attempts to be stealthy, but Light didn't even turn to look at her. _Just ignoring me then. Real mature, sunshine._

"You look like hell, Light."

"Tch." Those pretty blues finally acknowledged Fang, and they were narrowed into a mean glare. "Go to sleep. If the Mah'hara Subterra's as far away as you said it was, then we'll have to be up by dawn if we're going to have any chance of getting there before sundown."

"That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about, actually." Fang approached the younger girl with her usual confident swagger and leaned against the hill, her body facing Light.

"Funny, I don't remember asking you for your opinion-" Fang saw red and the next thing she knew, her arms were trapping her quarry in place against the side of the hill.

"That's just fine and dandy, because _I _don't need your _permission_ to do _anything._" The Oerban didn't miss Light's flinch, nor the way she hesitated to raise her eyes to meet Fang's. _That's damn right, love. It's about time you treated me with some respect._

"What do you want?" Light's demeanor was significantly subdued, Fang noted with a hint of satisfaction, and there was a slight uncertain quiver in her voice.

"Everyone's worried about you-"

"There's nothing to be worried about-"

"Like _hell _there isn't," Fang bit out vehemently. "You're not a goddamn superhero, so stop acting like it. How the fuck is you turning Cie'th going to help anybody? You act like the weight of the world is on your shoulders and yours alone, but we're all in this together."

"We're ticking time-bombs, Fang," the soldier whispered, though her voice was thick with emotion. _What a shock, the Tin Girl has a heart._ "Who knows how much time anybody has left?"

Light looked down between them, suddenly ashamed to meet Fang's gaze. "I know I've been demanding a lot from everybody but we're not here for the sightseeing opportunities. If we don't figure out what we're supposed to be doing soon, we're all going to turn Cie'th." Her voice finally seemed to gather some strength. "I won't let that happen."

"You think you're doing anyone a favor, pushing them away and dragging them along helter-skelter through the wilderness?" The huntress inquired, her voice suddenly gentle. "Don't get me wrong, _I_ have no problem keeping up with you but they aren't hard-asses like you and me."

Fang shook her head and sighed, disappointment evident in her face. "Maybe you can't see how exhausted Hope is, how Sazh's had rings under his eyes for the last week, how Snow's been giving half his meals to those kids, but _I_ have. You're not protecting anybody, Light. You're killing them."

Lightning bit her lower lip, and Fang felt a sudden heaviness in her heart. She hadn't meant to hurt Light like that, but she had felt that was the only way to get through to the hard-headed soldier.

"Look at me." She made no movement to obey the order, so Fang tipped up the soldier's head for her. "Trust me when I tell you I understand what you're going through. I'm just as worried as you are. Last thing I wanna do is watch all of you go Cie'th."

Fang's hands suddenly dropped to her sides and she backed off, turning to face the Archylte Steppe. It had always looked lovely under the silvery light of the moon.

"You wanna know what I think we should do tomorrow?" she inquired, turning her head slightly to acknowledge Light. "Eat a decent meal and then get some much needed rest and relaxation. You think you can fit that into your busy schedule?"

Light nodded wordlessly and Fang offered her a bright smile.

"Glad to hear it, soldier. Get your ass to bed and rest, you need it."


	3. Physics

_Never have I been more thankful for my girlfriend than when writing the coup d'etat.

* * *

_

**iii. physics**

x.x.x.-the interlude-.x.x.x

The Sulyaa Springs had changed little in the last 500 years. if it werne't for the lack of screaming happy kids and patiently watching adults, the oldest Oerban could have sworn she was dreaming of the past again. Even then, she couldn't say the scenery had changed all that much. Snow, Vanille, and Hope were splashing in the cool, clear water like the kids of the story, while Light and Sazh played parent as they made sure no nasty beasties snuck up behind them.

_I'm more of the cool aunt type, _mused Fang to herself from her perch on top of a boulder, which was a dizzying height from the water's surface. She brought her fingers up to her lips and whistled loud, capturing the attention of her fellow swimmers.

"OY! HERO! TOP THIS!" Fang leaped off the rock into the water with a strangled cry, hugging her knees to her chest just before she hit the water. Her head broke the surface moments later, just in time to see Sazh backpedal away from the water. Light remained in her seated position, clearly unimpressed with her acrobatics. _Spoilsport._

"Fang! Do you wanna play Marco Polo with us?" Vanille called, waving her over insistenly.

"Nah, think I'm gonna go piss off Light." Fang waved her off and swam to the water's edge, pulling herself up onto the rocky shore. She made sure to put a bit of swagger in her step as she sauntered to Light and Sazh. With one hand on her hip, she eyed the pair; one, Sazh, looked curiously at her, while Light was engrossed in watching the kids play Marco Polo. _Guess we'll just have to change that._

"Go on and take a dip, old man. I'll keep dark and brooding here company," Fang piped up, plopping herself down next to her unwilling target

Sazh grinned knowingly at her, stripping down to his undershirt and boxers, then ran at the water. His cannoball wasn't nearly as impressive as Snow's or Fang's, but it certainly put Hope's pathetic little splashes to shame.

Fang had honestly believed the sight of her dripping wet would have at least made Light glance at her, but no such luck; as a matter of fact, Light had yet to acknowledge her presence. She followed Light's gaze and found herself looking at Vanille, who was currently blindly groping in the direction of a frantically swimming Hope. As a matter of fact, if she wasn't mistaken, that was a little smile right at the corner of her very pretty pink lips.

"You fancy Vanille or somethin'?" she teased, digging her elbow into Light's side. "I think she's a bit young for you."

Light's face contorted into a grimace. "Etro, no. It's just...she reminds me of Serah, in a way."

_Oh, her sister. At least I don't have any competition._ "You never did tell me much about her, aside form she's your sister and she's stuck in a crystal and you're gonna save her and all that," Fang prodded, content with admiring Farron's lovely aesthetics. If her sister looked anything like her, then Snow had excellent taste.

"What do you want to know?" Light turned to look at her. _Finally._

"All right, how about this. How does a Farron end up with the likes of Snow?" Fang turned to look at the man in question, who currently had Vanille on his shoulders opposite Sazh and Hope in the same position. They were...wrestling?

Light chuckled and shook her head. "It's funny you should ask, because I have no idea. I didn't even know Serah was dating yet, she never breathed a word of it to my delight when Snow and his bumbling group of idiots - Team 'Nora' - crashed my patrol in the nastier parts of outer Bodhum, just to inform me he's asked my sister out on a date and she said yes. I was too busy keeping him alive to say much, since _he_ was too busy tripping over himself telling me how he was going to take her to a nice restaurant and treat her right and have her home by 10. Soon as we made it safely back to Bodhum proper, I did the only sensible thing an older sister can do in that situation."

"Ah, so you hit him," Fang reasoned with a sage nod. The only sensible thing.

"Punched him square in the nose." Light nodded, grinning at the memory. "He was like this macabre blood fountain, I never remember Serah being so livid. But he took Serah out to dinner anyway even though he had napkins stuck in his nose. He said it was my way of approving of the relationship. And true to his word, he had her home 10 o'clock on the dot. I figured if he had the balls to stick around after I broke his nose, he was good enough to be my little sister's first boyfriend. Next thing I know, it's six months later on my 21st birthday and they're getting married and my sister's a l'Cie."

Fang whistled. "Just like that, they're getting married?"

"Just like that. I thought Serah was joking, I was so pissed." Light looked down at her lap, fiddling with her thumbs absently. "Turns out she was serious about everything."

"I remember Vanille's first and only boyfriend. She was 16 at the time, been real popular with the lads in Oerba but wasn't a soul among them brave enough to face my wrath. The kid she fancied was this quiet, thin kid from the next town over; real good boy, kept his nose in his books and came from a good family and all that. I figure, good clean boy like that, ain't nothin' for me to worry about, right?"

Light shook her head and smiled. She remembered what she was like around that age.

Fang grinned, clearly remembering the same age. "I kid you not, two weeks later, Vanille comes prancing up to me during my training gushing about how she's finally become a woman thanks to the love of her life. So of course, I did the only sensible thing an older sister can do in that situation."

"Kicked his ass?" offered Light, turning so her body was facing Fang.

"Beat his ass black and blue up and down the streets of Oerba," Fang agreed with a nod. "Kid couldn't sit upright for a week. I swear that only made Vanille like him more though, she fixed him right up and wouldn't talk to me for a week. 'Course the kid got killed during an ambush on Oerba while I was away on a hunt, as you do, and Vanille was real sad for a long time."

The women were quiet for a moment, the merriment having been promptly sapped from the conversation.

"She's right as rain now, thank Etro, now that we've found us another family. I've even seen her staring at some of the Cocoon menfolk," Fang spoke up, breaking the silence.

Light smiled a little and turned to look at the rest of the group, who were currently dragging themselves out of the water in a manner that suggested they'd all tired themselves out. All except for Vanille, that is, who waved at them cheerfully.

"She'll be all right," agreed her pink haired siren.

x.x.x.-the coup d'état-.x.x.x

-Light's POV-

Slim dark pink reading glasses perched on Light's nose as she flipped through the pages of a very old text. Attempting to read the Pulsian script was a lost cause, but there were illustrations every couple of pages. Judging from the grainy illustrations of what looked to be animal and plant cells, it was some strain of biology textbook?

A soft knock at her door interrupted Light's curious inner monologue and she frowned a little. Who was interrupting her beauty sleep? _Not that I'm actually asleep but...I meant to be,_ she mused absently, getting up from her seat on the couch to open the door. She was confronted by none other than a very still, very calm Fang. Light lifted her eyebrow in a wordless question.

Gorgeous jade eyes met her own blue and an increasingly familiar thrill raced down her spine. _For fuck's sake, all she's doing is standing in the stupid doorway,_ Light internally reprimanded herself and backed up enough so she could wave Fang in.

"The glasses look cute on you, Light," teased the huntress, her voice as soft and low and accented as ever, and she closed the door behind her gently.

Lightning grunted in acknowledgment of the compliment; she personally thought mixing pink glasses with similarly colored hair was absolutely garish, and would have informed Fang of her opinion if she weren't currently stuffing her glasses back in their slim wine red case. _While simultaneously ignoring her gorgeous eyes and that sexy accent._ If only Fang was an idiot like Snow, Light's problem would have been over ages ago.

Her back stiffened almost imperceptibly, an automatic response to the sudden sensation of human warmth directly behind her. _Breathe steady, soldier. Most people have body warmth, unless they're dead._

"Would you turn around, love?"

Light was quite miffed at how Fang's sultry, throaty timbre never failed to capture her attention. It was incredibly difficult to ignore that gorgeous voice. She grimaced a little at her own cooperativeness and turned to face Fang head on, feigning indifference as cerulean clashed with jade once again.

She wasn't quite prepared for what she saw though; long, long gone was the restraint which had kept Light from bolting in previous situations. Fang smirked and tilted her head down, capturing her siren's lips in a passionate kiss that blazed through Light's senses down to her very core. When they finally pulled away to breathe, her heart raced in her chest and a pleasurable thrill had settled comfortably at the apex of her legs.

"I need you to do two things for me," Fang murmured, feeling Light lean in to her just a bit as she tried to catch her breath. "I need you to lead me to the bed, and then let me do whatever I want to you." Light's breath hitched in her throat, followed by a nervous gulp. She felt a finger press up under her chin, tilting her head up to look into Fang's eyes. "You think you can do that for me?"

_I never stood a chance_, she realized, feeling the very last bit of her resolve melt under that heated gaze. The scariest thing to Light hadn't been discovering the depth of the huntress's desire for her. She wasn't blind, nor was she retarded; she'd seen how people looked at her now that she'd grown into her body. What really spooked her was how badly she wanted Fang back.

Light gulped and reached for one of Fang's hands, leading her upstairs even as the soldier in her screamed at her to stop acting like a crazy person. She was standing next to the bed (Etro only knows how it had survived those long years without any people about to care for it) when she felt Fang's hands again, just underneath her breasts. As soon as Fang's deft fingers worked the leather belt loose, she took the initiative to undo the clasps on her white jacket herself; then felt warm slightly calloused fingers peel the white jacket off of her.

Fang growled and glared at the remainder of Light's clothes, loosening a mischievous smile from her lips as she unzipped the brown turtleneck, letting it drop to the floor to finally expose her back to her ravisher.

"Better?" inquired the pink haired soldier, turning her head towards Fang to catch her answer.

-Fang's POV-

Impatient but deft fingers were the conquered's only answer, unhooking the bra straps that continued to hide her woman's body from her eyes. Her hands tugged the bra off, then slipped lower to undo the belt that kept the miniskirt from slipping off those lovely hips; once the belt was loosened, she tugged the skirt and panties down in one go. Once Fang was satisfied with Light's state of undress, she slipped out of her sari and tugged that lovely body against her own. The huntress wasted no time bowing her head to kiss and nibble the tender flesh of Lightning's neck, loving the power that had been willingly relinquished to her.

Fang grinned and turned Light around, pushing her shoulders so the soldier abruptly sat and then began to lay against the bed. She crawled on top of Light and leaned down to capture those sweet lips once more, smiling at the fervor with which the captured responded. One hand moved to cup Light's right breast, kneading it softly, even as Fang's lips pressed feathery kisses until finally reaching the opposite breast. Her lips captured a nipple, and her tongue expertly teased the sensitive nub. Light groaned and arched into the touch, eliciting a throaty chuckle from her ravager. The groan became a hiss as Fang's hand left one of her breasts bare.

"Don't you worry, love." She wrapped her lips around her nipple again and smiled as she felt Lightning tense under her, apparently finally understanding why those fingertips were slowly trailing down her side. The smaller girl's breaths became more rapid, and when Fang finally - _finally_ - slipped a finger inside of her, her lover let out the sweetest sound she'd ever heard her make. Another finger easily slipped into the wet slickness that was Light's core.

"Somebody's warmmm," she teased with mock surprise, and smirked as Lightning impatiently moved against her hand. Fang's other hand splayed across Lightning's abdomen and pushed gently until her movements ceased. Only then did her fingers ease deeper into her slit slowly and out again, loving every little twinge, gasp, and moan_._ Her lips bent down to that yummy nipple once more and her fingers quickened their pace, roughly exploring her lover's heat and guided only by those little hitches in her lover's throat, and moans of pleasure when fingers rubbed her _just _so. She felt her lover's impending climax grow ever nearer, thighs clenching around their invader; it was those little clues that told her how much harder and how much faster Light needed her to be.

"Fang," her lover suddenly moaned, caught in the throes of a powerful orgasm. She remained within her lover, fingers pulsing rhythmically to the beat of Light's delighted body.

It was with great reluctance that Fang withdrew from between those lovely alabaster thighs; she did, however, make a point to lick both of her digits clean. She crawled up her lover's body once again and kissed her lips gently.

"Do I get a turn now?" Light's eyes were hopeful but her hands spoke a different and very impatient story, grasping her lover's body and rolling them over until she comfortably sat on her ravisher's hips. Fang grinned devilishly, loving her enthusiasm.

"Of _course_ you get a turn, my love."

x.x.x.-the aftermath-.x.x.x

The sands of Oerba crunched under Light's boots as she walked along the sea's shore. It was a far cry from the artificial paradise of Bodhum she had once called home, given that Vanille and Fang's had been abandoned for so long. _Phoenix never rose though_, she thought as Gran Pulse's sun began to peek over the horizon, cutting into the blues of the twilight sky with bright oranges and pinks. As faithful as the fal'Cie had tried to remain to the natural world, they could have never recreated the complexity of sunrise.

"Light! There you are!" She tore her eyes away from the rising sun in Vanille's direction. Her lover's sister was scrambling down the path towards her haphazardly, and yet she never seemed to stumble and fall. It was as if she was a drunken ballerina. Vanille finally plopped down next to her and beamed brightly.

"Watching the sunrise?"

"Yeah." She nodded and looked back at the horizon. "Phoenix can't hold a candle to this."

A comfortable silence fell between them as the sun inched its way up higher into the sky.

"Hey, Light?"

"Hm?"

"Next time you and Fang are making love, could you guys be just a little more quiet?" Vanille was already squinting her eyes shut and flinching in response to a blow that never came. After several painless seconds, she carefully opened her eyes and was greeted with the fiery tomato red of Light's cheeks.

"I'll make a note of that," Light murmured, almost too embarrassed to move.

"Oh gosh, are you blushing?" Vanille leaned closer to peer at Light's cheeks, then clapped her hands together with delight. "You are, aren't you? You're so cute, I just want to hit you!"

Light pinched the bridge of her nose. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Philosophy

_I finally finished it. Soooo sorry for the long wait, my laptop with my outline died and I was disheartened. But here it is! Light may have gotten a little OOC but I figure she's changed a bit.  
_

* * *

**iv. philosophy**

x.x.x.-the end-.x.x.x

_She was falling, or was she floating? Cocoon, bereft of the Fal'Cie which sustained it, had succumbed to the pull of gravity. Glass shattered, concrete crumbled like sandstone, metal groaned and finally snapped; the commotion was deafening. She could hardly hear herself yell to the others to stay together, and she clutched Hope's hand and looked around for the Oerbans; only when Snow yelled for them did she see them floating beneath her (so close and yet so far), their hands clasped together. Malachite eyes met stern cerulean, the former crinkling as Fang's lips twitched in a familiar smirk (as breathtaking as ever) and then Fang looked away, leaving Light with the distinct impression she was missing something very important. She was on the brink of yelling for them when they disintegrated right before her very eyes, soaring through the air to coalesce again into the familiar and yet altogether foreign form of Ragnarok._

_Her heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach. Orphan was dead, their focus had been fulfilled; this wasn't supposed to be happening, she'd desperately been trying to make sure that it didn't and now it was all in vain?_

_The righteous anger was fleeting, becoming increasingly replaced by a warm and fuzzy haze and she barely had time to catch a glimpse of her glittering crystallizing skin before she knew nothing at all._

* * *

A persistent knock sent her reeling back to the present.

"Claire? Are you in there?"

It was Serah's familiar voice. She blinked once, then twice; so lost in her memories had she been that she hadn't noticed her shower shift from pleasantly warm to a piercing chill, the water having adapted the temperature of cold Oerban nights.

"Yes, Serah, I'll be right out," she called , reaching out to grasp the knob and twist it to halt the flow of water. Judging from the angle the sun pierced the tiny window above the shower head, she'd been standing under the shower reminiscing for about an hour.

"Okay! I'm making breakfast so don't take too long unless you want it cold!" The reply was slightly muffled by the door but still audible, causing Light to scoff at her younger sister's motherly threat. One foot gingerly poked out of the shower curtains, feeling around for the familiar texture of her rug. She stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel in a vain attempt to quell her shivers.

_At least I don't have work today_, she mused absently as she rubbed the moisture off of her body. She'd picked up the nasty habit of daydreaming about all things Fang related in the two months since the Fall; her nose wrinkled in disgust as the image of Amodar remarking about her inattention sprang to mind as hurriedly pulled on her undergarments and GC uniform. It was embarrassing, unprofessional, uncharacteristic…as most things concerning her thoughts of and feelings for Fang tended to be. She was sure the only thing keeping her from being fired outright was the ease with which she handled the additional responsibility that came with the rank of Lieutenant. Her familiarity with the area surrounding Nova Oerba and the various vicious fiends didn't hurt either.

"_Claire! Your food's ready!" _

For the second time that morning, her musings had been interrupted.

"Damnit, Serah, I'm coming," she grumbled under her breath half-heartedly, stepping out of the cold, humid bathroom fully dressed. Her damp hair and pruned fingertips the only clues to the hour she'd just spent being soaked. Taking two steps at a time, she descended the stairway of the slightly dilapidated and haphazardly fixed Oerban home, rounding the corner to her combined living room and dining room. She was greeted by the outright adorable sight of her sister in a silly apron covered with cartoon moogles, grinning at her from her seat on the table.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee, eggs and bacon made her stomach growl, much to Serah's amusement. Saturday breakfast with her family was a new and almost pleasant tradition, depending upon whether or not Snow decided to open his mouth and what percentage of what he said was idiotic. She noted his absence and slowly approached the chair opposite her sister, seating herself with the reluctance a death row inmate approached the gallows (or her brother-in-law approached soap).

"Where's Snow?" Light asked, feigning casualty as she picked up the knife and fork and cut into her breakfast.

"Awwww…Light, that's so sweet. You miss him," Serah gushed, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Light cast her a severe look. "He always comes."

"I just…told him I needed some one-on-one girl talk time with my sister."

Her suspicion flared. "Why?"

Serah watched the swirling contents of her cup of orange juice as nervously chewed her lip. "I'm really happy you're making an effort to be there for me as more than an economic crutch," she rambled, stumbling over her words slightly in her nervousness. "I missed my sister these last 6 years, and I'm so thankful I get to see her again."

Light chewed her food patiently and swallowed, offering her sister a pointed look the entire time. "Spit it out, Serah." Only she could make breakfast an intimidating experience.

The younger Farron took a deep breath, then reached out to grasp her sister's hand (and by extension her silverware). "You've been…different since the Fall." Light opened her mouth to point out the obvious – that yes, shattering the foundations which she had built her life on both metaphorically and physically had been just a _tad_ traumatic – and arched her eyebrow when Serah's hand covered her partway open mouth. "Sazh, Hope, Snow, they're all dealing with it in their own ways and they're doing just fine but you…you start staring at nothing in the middle of conversations, you spend hours in the shower or on the couch saying and doing nothing, you barely eat…" Serah pulled her hands away and leaned back, regarding her sister's ramrod straight posture and cautious eyes. "What's going on, Claire?"

Light let out a heavy sigh and pushed her empty plate aside. She knew this would happen, had seen it coming ever since she'd caught Serah watching her suspiciously after one of her daydreams. "Can we not talk about this right now? Its 9 in the morning, for Etro's sake," she groaned (as she was _much_ too dignified to stoop to whining).

"No, Claire," Serah insisted sternly, her usual calm having long since been replaced with filial concern. "I've let it go for two months thinking you'd snap out of it but you haven't. Talk to me. I'm your sister, it's what I'm here for."

The older Farron frowned. She'd forgotten how relationships, whether with friends, family, or lovers, were a two-way street, and suddenly remembered why she quit them in the first place. But that was neither here nor now, and she'd promised herself she wouldn't put her sister through it again. All Farrons were far too clever by half. Serah was watching her expectantly and ever so slightly impatiently, clearly expecting a revelation.

Light sighed for the second time in under 5 minutes and crossed her arms over her chest in an unconscious expression of her apprehension. "Did Snow ever talk to you about the two Gran Pulsians we travelled with?"

"He's mentioned them a couple of times. I met Vanille once, actually, in Bodhum before your birthday."

The soldier nodded, recalling how Vanille had nervously shared that nugget of information with her while they were still exploring Vallis Media. "Its…about Vanille's friend. Sister, I guess would be a better word." She paused to gulp down the rest of her coffee – she was going to need all the chemicals she could get, and unfortunately her sister didn't approve of gin before noon – and steeled herself. "Fang was a huntress back in her time. Damn good fighter too; stronger than me but nowhere _near_ as fast. In battle, we just…clicked. It's almost as if language was unnecessary. When we fought together, we were completely in tune; she'd swing and I'd slash and it'd be like a fucking bladed steel ballet."

Her lips quirked into a wry smile at the memory, not unlike Fang's; Serah was absolutely silent, hanging on to her every word.

"Never met anybody that could keep up with me, much less keep me on my toes…I suppose it was because we were so alike. We were warriors from whom the sole reason for our existence had been snatched away. We were both disillusioned with the lies and deceit fed to us by our leaders and Fal'Cie. We both were prepared to kill anything that threatened what was precious to us." Light fiddled with her thumb for a moment, at a momentary loss for words.

"Did you love her?" Serah quietly inquired, having long since begun propping her elbows on the table so her palms could bear the weight of her chin.

She shrugged. "I don't know. The first time I saw her, I came to the conclusion she was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. I actually _stared._" She frowned. It really wasn't her style. "But I had you to focus on, so I tried my damndest to push her away, but she was _always_ there, always smirking and joking and sparring and wriggling her way under my skin and before I knew it…" She trailed off, eyes downcast towards the table. "And…a couple days later, she was just…gone." Her nails bit into her palms as she clenched her fists tightly, barely warding off the waterfall of negative emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. "I knew I needed to do something to get them back, but I had things to do. You and Snow were getting married, and our people needed food, water, health care, and shelter _immediately_, and a guide in order to keep everyone free of poison ivy rashes and gorgonopsid bite infections, and that's what I've tried to do. But I can't forget my dream…of all of us, _together_."

Serah digested the information hoisted upon her for a full sixty seconds. It wasn't like her sister to wax poetic about anything, much less a romantic interest. She came to a conclusion and firmly nodded. "Yup. You need to go."

Both of Light's eyebrows flew up. Generally, Serah held her _back_ from danger instead of pushing her _towards_ it.

Serah giggled at her sister's expression. "Light, I haven't heard you talk about _anyone_ like that, not even when you were a teenager. Just promise me one thing," she added, her mild and cheerful voice adopting a far more serious tone.

"Hm?"

"You'll come back."

Serah's earnest request compelled her lips into one of her rare soft smiles.

"We will."

* * *

_Longest scene I ever wrote mang. Also first multichap fic. Yee. Yeah, this is pretty fresh so there might be some silly mistakes. So yeah, r&r and such pl0x?_


End file.
